Rosario Kitsune: Revised
by Charlie Sierra
Summary: Naruto. Jounin. Jinchuuriki. Teacher. Wait...teacher? NarutoxRosario Vampire crossover. KurumuxTsukunexMoka Shizuka?xNarutoxMizore
1. Beginning of an Interesting Year

**Welcome to Version 2 of Rosario Kitsune. I know some of you are a bit disappointed I didn't decide to continue the original, but, as some form of consolation, I will not actually delete the original. I will keep it up on my fanfic account.**

**I do however thank you for the reviews on how this story was good enough already, unfortunately, I'm the kind of guy that strives for perfection, so I always look at my works with a criticizing eye. I'll write something and sooner or later I might come back and decide I don't like something about it and redo it.**

**Now, a few more heads-up, this story will have a slightly (coughlargelycough) different plot-line in the beggining. It will become super obvious this chapter.**

**But that's enough of me, just go look downward and read my story...now...stop looking at me and read, dammit!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or Naruto, now read, I say! Read!**

CCC

Konoha.

A village of peace and serenity.

It had endured years of turmoil, war, and betrayal. But it had finally gained it's peace once again, all thanks to the hard work and dedication of Konoha's Shinobi Forces.

Yes, Konoha has slipped backed into normality...

_Crack! __Thud_

"Pay attention!!"

...yes...total normality.

CCC

On the floor, a bandana wearing shinobi glared up at the person who cracked him. The shinobi was wearing a long-sleeved black turtle-neck with an orange stripe going up one arm, across his shoulders and down the other arm. His pants were also black and long with an orange stripe going up his legs. A standard katana was strapped to his back and a normal pair of black shinobi sandals were on his feet.

"What the Hell, baa-chan?!"

His question was responded with a paper-weight to the face.

The thrower, Tsunade the Godaime Hokage, looked down at him irritatedly, "Maybe that will make you pay attention..and quit calling me baa-chan!".

The shinobi, known to everyone as Naruto, wanted to retort, but there were still several things on her desk she could throw, so he held his tongue.

Tsunade, satisfied he had learned his lesson, she sat back and gestured to the chair lying on the floor, "Please, take a seat..again".

Naruto grumbled but complied. Once he was seated, Tsunade continued from where she left off, "Now if your done being an idiot, let me continue". She pulled out a file and handed it to him, "Like I was saying, I have a mission for you, one that is required if you wish to keep your Jounin status".

Naruto opened the file and saw a picture of him with his stats below.

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 6'1"_

_Weight: 153 lbs_

_Shinobi Rank: Jounin_

_Special Attributes: Classified_

_Genin Team: None_

_Teaching Experience: None_

The rest was alot of miscellaneous crap. He looked up at Tsunade, confusion, a tint of anger, in his eyes, "What do you mean 'If I want to keep my Jounin status'? I think I've done quite a bit to earn this rank. I stopped Akatsuki, helped win the war against Sound, I even brought Sasuke back in...mostly one piece! What else do I possibly need to do!?".

Tsunade looked at him impassively and somewhat bemused, "Yes, you've done enough to _earn _the rank of Jounin, but _keeping _it is another story." She leaned back, resting comfortably in the chair, "You see, a little known fact of being a Jounin is the teaching aspect."

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "Teaching aspect?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, every Jounin is required to teach at least 1 Genin team or, if he so chooses, teach at the Academy. _You_, however, have not made any notion of at least thinking about teaching a Genin team, and I highly doubt you want to teach the brats at the Academy, so..what should I do with you?"

Naruto grinned and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Erm...let me keep my Jounin rank and continue on with my life?..."

The busty Hokage looked at him with a deadpanned look, "Nice try gaki, but no".

She pulled out a scroll this time and handed it to him. "Since it's obvious you won't teach a Genin team and you would fight tooth and nail to keep from teaching at the Academy, I decided to give you mission..a mission that _forces_ you to teach".

Naruto blanched, teaching a bunch of brats, that was _not _his style, "B-but, baa-cha-"

_Crack!_

The blonde shinobi fell to the ground, his eyes swirling dizzily.

Tsunade dusted her hands off and continued on, "Don't interrupt, and don't call me baa-chan, now like I was saying, you _will_ take this mission, you _will_ complete it, and you _will_ enjoy every minute of it. _Understood?_"

Naruto looked up at the demonic head of his Hokage and nodded fearfully, "S-so, when do I leave?"

"Right now"

"Right now? But I need time to pack, I need to say good bye to my friends, I need to water my plants, -"

CCC

"-I need to lock my house, I need to throw out my garbage, -"

"Are you done back there? You've been talking to yourself ever since that blonde lady dropped you off"

Naruto stopped ticking off the things on his 'To Do List' and looked at the person who spoke. In doing so, he realized where he was.

It was some sort of metal contraption with cushy seats, it as obvious that whatever he was in was moving. That alone was enough to freak him out. Luckily his shinobi training kept him calm, he assessed the situtation.

He was in some large, moving metal contraption, (he looked down) luckily with all his bags, and there was another person in the same contraption.

Which brought him back to who was talking to him.

He looked to the front and saw the only other guy around. Apparently he was the driver, he looked like a man in his 20's. He was facing forward, so he couldn't see his face.

The mysterious man spoke up, "Are you okay, you look troubled young man".

Naruto shook his head and responded, "Yeah, I'm fine...wait...did you say a blonde lady dropped me off?"

The man nodded, "Yup, she just came up to the bus with you over her shoulder, still talking might I say, and dropped you off with your bags"

Naruto's eye twitched, '_Baa-chan_'

He leaned back and massaged his temples, leave it to baa-chan to give him a migraine.

The man spoke up again, "You might just want to take it easy, the ride's gonna take a while".

Naruto stopped his massaging and looked at the driver, "Wait, where are we going?". The man responded without hesitance, "Where do you think? Youkai Academy of course"

CCC

Naruto stepped out of the contraption he now knew was a 'bus'. The first thing he saw was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head. He smiled, Kakashi-sensei...

_'Heh, not even a minute off the bus and I already wanna go back'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the bus driver,"By the way kid, be careful, Youkai Academy is a rather horrifying place". With that he closed the doors and drove off.

Naruto blinked, confused at the cryptic comment. But he just shrugged it off and walked down the path

CCC

"....I think I might be lost"

Naruto looked at his surroundings. Sure he was still on the path, but it was what was surrounding the path that threw him off. It was dark and creepy and had dead trees all over the place. He wasn't entirely sure, but last he checked leaving human skulls on the ground and on top of graves and tombstones wasn't considered normal or socially acceptable.

But he just stuck to the path. God only knows what would and could happen if he strayed from the path.

So on he went. And went. And went. And went. And we-

"WHEN THE HELL AM A GONNA GET TO THIS PLACE?!?!"

"Umm, young man, are you okay?"

Naruto looked down from the clouds he was yelling at and came face to face with one of the cutest women he ever met. She had neck-length blonde hair with two tufts of hair sticking out on each side, vaguely resembling a pair of downward cat ears. Her eyes were squinty, but in a cute way, and in front of those cute, squinty eyes were a pair of reading glasses. She was wearing a skirt that ended a little above her knees and an orange shirt with a small, white jacket over it.

He wasn't sure, but he was sure his face was turning red. That fact was only proven when the cute woman put her hand on his forehead and asked, "Hmm, you seem to have a fever, maybe I should bring you to the nurse".

Naruto shook his head and said, "I-I'm fine, I'm just trying to get to someplace called Youkai Academy, do you know where it is?". The woman looked at him confused before putting her hand in front of her mouth and giggling. Naruto looked her confused and asked what was so funny.

She giggled for a few more seconds before responding, "You are", then she pointed behind her. Naruto looked over the woman's shoulder and promptly blushed in embarrassment. Behind the cute woman was a gate with the words 'Youkai Academy' emblazoned on a sign over the gate.

He chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head and said," Um, I knew that, heh". The woman giggled again, "Your funny. What are you doing here so early anyway? The school year starts in two weeks". Naruto pulled out his papers and said, "Actually, I'm here because I'm supposed to be the new P.E. teacher".

The woman appeared to smile even bigger, "Oh! You're Kotsubo-san's replacement!? It's so nice you could come!". She reached out wrapped him in a tight hug.

Naruto blushed a dark crimson before he starting turning a deep blue. "Nekonome-san...can't...breathe...ribs...hurt". Shizuka blushed in embarrassment and let go of him, "Forgive me...erm...".

Naruto realized she was asking for a name and responded, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto". Shizuka nodded, "Well Naruto-chan, follow me". She turned around and walked into the Academy. Naruto grumbled at being referred to as 'Naruto-chan' before following her.

CCC

Both blondes were walking through the empty halls of Youkai Academy, chatting animatedly. Shizuka was a really nice person, even if she was a Neko Youkai. Yeah, he knew she was a youkai, he freaked out at first but she explained that this was a school for youkai. Which, of course, caused him to freak out more, and he just about had a heart attack when he heard that humans that were caught on campus were killed on sight. Just as he was about to bolt, she continued on with her explanation. Apparently ninja were considered half-breed youkai, along with witches, warlocks, and wizards.

So he was still here, talking to the enchanting young woman. Of course, that tail that swished around behind her still distracted him every now and then, especially when it brushed against his hand. He needed something to distract him from the tail.

"Um, Nekonome-san-"

"Shizuka"

Naruto looked at her confused, "What?". Shizuka smiled and repeated, "Shizuka, just call me Shizuka, after all we're fellow teachers now". Naruto blinked before smiling back, "Alright Shizuka-chan, I was just wondering, what happened to this Kotsubo person?".

She stopped walking and Naruto wondered if he said something wrong. She turned around, and instead of anger or sadness, there was an awkward look on her. She scratched her head and said, "Well, let's just say Kotsubo-san had some...illegal vices".

CCC

"Come on, I swear I was just asking her to come over for a cup of coffee!"

"Right. Is that why I found a box of condoms, a well-known date rape drug, and several Lolicon magazines signed by this...'Pedobear' in your bag? Secondly, the girl was 10 you sicko, why the Hell would she be drinking coffee?"

There was silence.

"That's what I thought"

CCC

Naruto sweatdropped, he didn't even want to know. They continued the walk in relative silence. When they finally arrived at their destination, which was a normal looking door labeled 'Headmaster', Shizuka turned to him and said, "Here you go Naruto-chan, please remember to be respectful and always refer to him as Headmaster".

Naruto nodded and asked, "So, will I be seeing you around?". Shizuka giggled and pinched his cheeks, "Of course Naruto-chan, we _are _fellow teachers after all". Shizuka let go of his cheeks and walked back down the hallway.

Naruto grumbled and rubbed his cheeks before smiling at her retreating form, he was already starting to like this place.

Suddenly his face turned serious, he would have fun later, right now he had business to conduct. He turned around and silently and respectfully opened the door.

The moment he entered the dark room, he was overwhelmed with a feeling of power and authority. It was obvious that the Headmaster was someone you didn't want to fuck with. It was all business this time. He stepped in front of the desk that was in the back of the room and focused on the individual behind it.

The man wholly resembled a priest of high standing. But he had a slightly sinister feeling to his authoritive aura. He was wearing a grand looking Rosary on his neck. He knew this was serious, there was no messing around.

There was a few seconds of silence before the Headmaster spoke, "Welcome to Youkai Academy, Uzumaki Naruto". Naruto bowed and replied, "Thank you Headmaster". Deep down, Naruto wondered how he knew his name, but he swallowed the question and waited for the Headmaster to continue. There was a quiet chuckle, "Please Uzumaki-san, no need to be so respectful, as for how I know your name, I'm the one who requested the mission".

Both of Naruto's eyebrows raised up, "How did you know I wanted to ask that?". The Headmaster just chuckled and continued, "As I'm sure your fully aware, you are here as the new P.E. teacher until we can find another suitable replacement. Hopefully you don't have the same vices that Kotsubo-san had". A warning glance made Naruto straighten up and reminded himself not to screw up. Maybe it was the fact that his eyes were glowing in order to show the glance.

The Headmaster leaned back in his chair as his eyes went back into the shade of his hood. "Well, I don't believe there is anything else we need to speak about, go explore the campus, relax in the Teacher's Lounge, anything that keeps you entertained. School begins in two weeks, that should give you ample time to prepare. Good luck, Uzumaki-san".

Naruto nodded and bowed before turning and leaving the room. The moment he was back in the hallway, he slouched and wiped his forehead, this was definitely going to be interesting.

CCC

**_So? What do you think? Personally, I think this will turn out better. (Smiles proudly before getting hit with a ripe tomato) Oh, right, yeah, I know readers like their updates to come early, but I am a chronic procrastinator, and thus will write veeeeery slowly. So don't hold your breath about my stories, they will most likely take several months to come out. Merry late Christmas and have a Happy New Year!_**

**_Now click that green button that says 'review'....go ahead...click it...._**


	2. He's a Teacher!

**_HOLY SHIT, I'M ALIVE!!!! Anywho, sorry for the really, really, really, really, etc. long wait. But I'm a natural procrastinator. Well, that's only a part of it. First it was procrastination, then I finally bought Halo 2, then the release of Halo Wars, I had Track, and then the Finals (Whoo!! I'm not a Freshman anymore!!!), and then my Senior friends graduated (Jesus, I'm gonna miss them. Especially Kat ((Super especially Kat)), Brandon, Kevin, and Oscar *sniffle*), and then I went to ANIME EXPO!!! (Holy SHIT!! That place is HEAVEN!!) and now we're here.....God I'm gonna miss those guys..._**

**_Anywho, thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviews. I don't have much to say, so let me just answer a few questions:_**

**_1. The story will be based on the manga, with maybe a little bit of the anime sprinkled in....okay, I'm not sure, alot of parts I may just get lazy and go anime status on it._**

**_2. As for the NaruxMizore pairing, you just let me worry about that._**

**_3. Yes, yes, NaruxMoka would be a great pairing. But in all fairness, she ran into Tsukune first and Tsukune deserves some love, even if he is a bit of a wimp._**

**_4. That's right, I forgot about Ruby, I feel so ashamed. Anywho, yea, I'll give her someone to hook up, just give me some time._**

**_5. To LonewolfBloodstorm, Shizuka _is _the neko sensei_**

**_6. As for the issue with Naruto knowing Shizuka's name before she even introduced herself, just bare with me, I edited the chapter several times and I guess I forgot to fix that._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Rosario+Vampire. But I DO own you! *Assistant walks in and whispers into his ear* Oh...I don't...damn....well....carry on then..._**

CCC

Naruto sighed as he walked the the dark, creepy forest that surrounded Youkai Academy. At first, he didn't want to even look at the forest, but he grew curious and decided to take a walk through it. It was surprisingly relaxing if you ignored the crows, dead trees, and occasional lightning strikes.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. The two weeks had finally passed, the school year had begun. He looked foward again and kept walking.

He was supposed to be at the Academy, guiding students to the auditorium. But he really never cared for orders that much. Instead, he decided to take a walk in his new favorite place.

A crack of a twig and panicked breathing snapped back into reality. He looked to his left and saw a boy walking rather fast towards the Academy. Judging by the uniform, he was a student. He also seemed rather panicky.

A smirk worked it's way to Naruto's face. Time to have some fun.

CCC

Aono Tsukune was currently panicking at the moment. 'Why?' you may ask. Well, first he was dropped off by a creepy forest by a creepy bus driver, then he apparently had to _walk_ through said forest, and now he was being plagued by an eerie squeaking noise.

You could say Tsukune was not having a good day so far.

Suddenly the squeaking noise stopped, leaving Tsukune to stand there, confused. He stood there for a good 2 minutes before breathing a sigh of relief. He turned forward to keep walking, but he was met with the face of a blond stranger.

"Yo"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

Tsukune fell onto his rear and backed up several paces while stuttering, "Y-y-yo-you-!". Naruto smirked and supplied, "Scared you?" His response was a loud, "Yes!"

The blonde guy walked up to him with a grin on his face and lifted Tsukune up onto his feet. He then turned and started walking away. But he was stopped by Tsukune's shout, "Wait! You scare the daylights out of me and then you walk away? Who are you?"

The blonde stopped walking and turned around, smiling sheepishly, "Oh, right, my name's Naruto, you can just call me Uzumaki-sensei." Tsukune raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would I call you 'Uzumaki-sensei'?" He was responded with a fist to the top of his head, "Baka! Think about it! We're only yards away from an Academy after all!"

Tsukune rubbed the top of his head and glared at Naruto, "Did you have to hit me?"

_Bam!_

Tsukune was lying on the ground holding his head at this point, "What was that for!?". Naruto shrugged, "I dunno. Now come on, your gonna be late if you don't hurry up." He turned around and was about to walk up the trail before he stopped cold.

Tsukune, who had gotten up, looked at Naruto questioningly and asked, "What is it?" But he suddenly froze up when he heard the squeaking the noise that plagued him before. He barely had time to turn before a figure on a bike crashed through the trees on his right and was on a crash course with his body. He shut his eyes, grit his teeth, and waited for the painful impact of a bike.

The painful impact came...

...but it wasn't from a bike.

CCC

Naruto thoroughly enjoyed chaos. Not the evil, deaths-will-be-caused kind of chaos; more like the mischevious, prankster chaos.

Having a love for this kind of chaos gave him a sixth sense of sorts, barring that of his ninja senses. He could almost _feel_ when something chaotic was about to happen.

So, naturally, when he felt the same spine-tingling sense that indicated chaos, he stopped and a contemplative look came to his face. He heard the kid behind him, Tsukune, ask, "What is it?", before a bike riding figure crashed through the foliage. He acted quick and blurred in front of Tsukune, grabbing the bike by the front and effectively stopping it's path towards the soon-to-be student.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said of the rider, who flew off their bike and crashed cranium first into Tsukune's face.

Naruto winced, that _had_ to hurt.

He set the bike down and walked up to the tangle of limbs that was Tsukune and the mysterious rider. Without a moments hesitation, he picked up a long stick and poked, what looked like, Tsukune's back. Hard.

"ITAI!"

Yup, it was Tsukune.

Said boy was rubbing his back and glaring up at the blonde, "Why do insist on hurting me?!" To which Naruto responded, "It's fun, now hurry up and get yourself, and that lovely young girl, up so we can get to the Academy. You don't wanna be late on your first day."

The brunette looked at the blonde teacher quizzically, while trying to get up, and asked, "What girl?" His question was soon answered when his hand landed on an incredibly soft surface and a distinctly feminine gasp came from the person that crashed into him.

He turned to said person and promptly froze. It was now obvious that the rider was a girl, but she was..._enchanting_. She had long, pink hair and was wearing the same, green uniform he was, only with a skirt. She had a perfect hourglass figure with a breast size to compliment it. He couldn't even choke out an apology. Luckily, she decided to do that for him.

"Gomenasai, I'm anemic, I got a little dizzy and couldn't see where I was going"

She opened her eyes and Tsukune could of sworn his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were the most shining pair of emeralds he had ever seen. The shock of seeing such a beautiful girl made his arm go slack and his hand to slide further down the soft object he used to keep him up.

The girl gasped again and put her hands between her legs, covering her exposed panties and showing Tsukune just where his hand was placed. In between her thighs.

Tsukune jumped back and waved his arm furiously, "G-Gomenasai! That was a mistake, I swear!". He stopped freaking out when he felt himself have a nosebleed. The girl also noticed the blood and gasped a third time, "Oh no, you're bleeding!". She pulled out a hankerchief and reached forward. Just as she was about to wipe it away, she stopped short and a blush appeared across her face.

"This scent...", she said quietly.

She slowly leaned forward while saying, "My body is...this scent..."

Tsukune blinked rapidly, _'Scent?'_. He leaned his head down slightly and sniffed her hair, _'Wow, she smells heavenly'_

He was thrown out of his thoughts when she grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this, because....I'm a vampire."

His mind was thrown into confusion, _'Vampire?'_, he thought before he felt her place her lips on his neck...and then her teeth _in_ his neck.

Naruto, standing a little away from the scene, just chuckled and shook his head, _'Young love'_. He walked away, ignoring Tsukune's look of pain and pleading.

CCC

Later, in Shizuka's classroom, Tsukune was cowering at his desk. He was trying to process what his eccentric teacher had just said. '_School for monsters?! S-she can't be serious! But, Moka DID say she was a vampire...no! Maybe this is just some weird cosplay school!....Yeah...normally dressed cosplayers...that's it..._'.

Even Tsukune couldn't hold true to this excuse.

His resolve was nearly shattered when he heard the large, buff boy next to him speak, "Why don't we just eat the humans and molest the beautiful girls?".

Shizuka looked down at the seating chart and was about to say something before another voice interrupted her, "Because boy, that's a violation of conduct...and I wouldn't hesitate to enforce those conducts". Everyone in the room, including Tsukune, looked towards the source of the voice, which happened to be from the windows. Tsukune blanched.

There, standing on the window sill, smiling ever so carelessly, was non other than the blonde guy he met in the woods.

Naruto jumped down from his perch and walked over to the buff monster next to Tsukune and put his hand on his shoulder. "What's your name?", he asked coldly, the smile never leaving his face, The monster looked at him and scoffed, "Why would I tell _you_?".

_Crack_

The monster gritted his teeth and held his hand on top of Naruto's, who had apparently snapped his clavicle with his firm grip.

Naruto looked down at the squirming monster, still smiling, and asked, "Because I'm a _sensei_". Just as he started putting pressure on his shoulder blade, he was whacked over the head with a yardstick.

"Itai!", Naruto exclaimed, holding his head in pain. He looked up at the smiling culprit.

"Shizuka-chaaaaan~", he whined, "Did you _have_ to do that?".

"Well, you interrupted my class....oh yeah, and you broke one of my student's bones", she responded. She then made a shooing motion with her hand, saying, "Go on now, you've caused enough trouble".

Naruto shot a glance at the troublemaker student before walking towards that window and jumping out.

The class held silent for a few minutes, as if he it was some sort of a joke and the punchline was about to be said. Then the door opened...

CCC

Naruto layed his head on his desk, bored. Being a P.E. teacher, he didn't have a homeroom class, so he would have to wait until tomorrow to do...well, _anything_.

So he could be bored the entire day.

He _could_ be.

He looked out the window at all the students walking around, chatting and making friends.

_Or_...he could go out an mingle with his peers.

...That sounded like a good idea.

CCC

Tsukune honestly didn't know how he got in these situations. In a matter of 4 hours, he met an eccentric teacher who was the same age as he was, found out his simple presence at this school was enough to kill him, made friends with a beautiful Vampire girl, and now he was being threatened by a hulk of a boy over said Vampire girl.

He honestly didn't know how these things happened.

"So, Moka, how's about you ditch this loser and come have some fun with me?", Saizou said, his left arm in a sling.

"No thank you, I'm having fun with Tsukune-kun, right now", was Moka's response.

Saizou snorted and spoke, his voice filled with arrogance, "With _this _weakling? Heh. You could do much better, like me".

"I highly doubt anyone would want to even be _friends _with you", a voice behind Saizou announced.

All three students looked in the direction of the voice. Standing there, with the same carefree smile as in the classroom, was Naruto.

Saizou grunted, "You. The one who likes to pretend he's a sensei. HA! As if a little punk like you could be my _sensei_. I think I better teach you a lesson". He reared his arm back to throw Tsukune, but mid-throw, his arm stopped dead. Saizou looked at his arm and his eyes widened.

There was Naruto, standing in the path of arm, holding it with a hand. Naruto waved his finger in a 'no-no' fashion, "Now, now, Baka-chan, it's really rude to throw people. So why don't you let _go_". At the same time he emphasized the word 'go', he squeezed Saizou's arm, which gave an audible _crack_ as it snapped.

Saizou yowled in pain, relinquishing his grip on Tsukune, who scurried over to Moka.

Naruto let go, still wearing that smile, "Have you learned your lesson, Baka-chan?"

In response, Saizou roared as he swung his his broken arm at Naruto. Naruto simply bent back on his knees, dodging the arm. Seemingly defying the laws of physics, he swung his legs up and connected his right foot with enraged boy's jaw, sending him sprawling on his back.

With the grace only a shinobi possessed, he flipped all the way over and landed on his feet, not a single hair out of place. He leaned over, with that same cheeky smile on his face, "_Now_ have you learned your lesson?".

Saizou slowly got back up and glared at Naruto; his left arm in a sling and his right arm hanging useless. "You'll regret this".

_Rip_

Saizou looked down at the small pink slip that was held out to him and asked, "What's this?"

"Detention"

"...What?"

"Detention"

"....You're kidding..."

"Nope. Detention. My office. 7-o-clock."

"...."

Saizou slowly reached out and grabbed the slip, confusion plastered all over his face. This little pip-squeak actually _was_ a teacher? No. Fucking. Way.

"Now, run off to the nurse's, Baka-chan"

Saizou slowly turned away, and walked off towards the nurse's office, his mind still not comprehending what just happened.

When he left, Naruto turned around to the astonished pair on the ground behind him.

"So, who wants a drink? On me."

Moka and Tsukune could only gape at him in astonishment.

CCC

**_Hey look, I'm still alive. What's going on folks? Yeah this update took like 3758768574805731875846245 months, and it wasn't even a good update. I understand if your pissed and you don't wanna read anymore. Buuut I've been preoccupied lately. XC practice, school, social life. Chemistry is a bitch. Bright side? I'm in English 2 Honors, so big accomplishment on my part. I have League Finals for XC next week, so wish me luck. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter, even slightly. Not exactly my best but it should sooth you for, like, 2 days. So please review. Ja ne._**


	3. What to say, what to say

**_Well, this is pretty awkward. Let's start from the top. I wish I can say I was really busy, but honestly, that isn't the case. I've had so much time to complete this, it isn't even funny. All it really comes down to is, I've lost interest in these fics. I want to ask that you sympathize with me but that request is so laughably absurd that a sober Winston Churchill would bust up laughing. I look at my meager fics and then spread my eyes across the great plane of Fanfiction[.]net, I feel so inadequate. I didn't even have the strength to complete these fics. As it were, my interest in the Naruto series has completely died. In fact, I've lost quite a bit of interest in anime as a whole. Don't get me wrong, I still might write an anime fanfic, but right now I've grown more interest in video games. I'm truly, deeply sorry to those who wished to see me complete these fics. If you think you can complete these fics satisfactorily, PM me. I won't just say, "Go ahead, take this". I'll look through your stories and see if I should let you take care of these fics. If I'm going to give them up, I'm going to at least give them up to someone who can make them shine._**

Sincerely.  
Charlie Sierra 


	4. She's been Adopted

**_Hello, hello, hello. This will officially be the last thing posted in this story. I'm just posting this up to let you know that I've given the story to a budding author known as _**_Acolyte of Truth**. So go stop by his profile when he posts it up. I wish **Acolyte of Truth** the best of luck. See you all in whatever my next story will be.**_


End file.
